


El deseo de año nuevo

by Naxo_jiggs



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxo_jiggs/pseuds/Naxo_jiggs
Summary: Historia corta sobre la víspera de año nuevo vivida por Steven y Spinel.
Relationships: Spinel & Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe
Kudos: 14





	El deseo de año nuevo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [New Year's wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080085) by [Naxo_jiggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxo_jiggs/pseuds/Naxo_jiggs)



|31 de Diciembre 2019, 23:55 Hrs. Víspera de Año Nuevo|

Las gemas de cristal, Steven y Spinel se encontraban esperando el nuevo año desde la casa de Steven junto a la playa. Pero en un momento Steven es separado del grupo por Spinel, quien se notaba bastante afligida y muy nerviosa.

\- S-Steven puedes venir un momento. - Dijo algo apenada.

\- Claro que sí. Voy enseguida. - Respondió algo preocupado.

\- Creo… que aquí estaría bien. - Mientras se sentaba en las escaleras que daban a la playa. 

\- De acuerdo Spinel. Disculpa que pregunte pero ¿A qué hemos venido hasta acá?. Te ves algo preocupada, si te sientes incomoda con todo esto, si quizás te sientes sola o apartada puedes hablarlo conmigo. - Dijo sentándose a su lado.

\- ¡No! nada de eso. - Dijo moviendo rápidamente ambas manos de lado a lado frente a su rostro. - Yo estoy muy bien aquí, de verdad estar con todos me hace muy feliz, es solo que… «No, no puedo, esto es demasiado y ahora que digo» Ehhh ha sido un año bastante loco ¿Verdad?. - Dijo culminando con una risa bastante nerviosa.

\- Ohhhhh vaya sí, ha sido un año bastante extraño, pero al final todo terminó bien ¿No? - Dijo mirando fijamente los ojos de Spinel. - Pero bueno me alegra escuchar que te haga feliz estar aquí, yo también lo estoy… Ehhh bueno todos lo somos, somos felices de que nos unieras, eso quise decir. - Dijo apartando la mirada y ruborizándose de vergüenza.

\- ¡Ya solo resta un minuto para el próximo año! - Dijo una voz distante.

\- Vamos, será mejor que volvamos. Debemos prepararnos para la cuenta regresiva, te encantará el espectáculo que vendrá luego. Dijo tomando la mano de Spinel para volver.

\- ¡¡Espera!! - Gritó soltándose de la mano de Steven.- «Vamos puedes hacerlo, este es tu momento, por favor hazlo no dejes que se vaya…. Inténtalo» No puede terminar el año sin que lo haya intentado. - Dijo mientras se acercaba a Steven.

\- ¿Ehhhh intentar qué no entiendo? ¿De qué estás hablan…?

Steven no fue capaz de terminar de hablar cuando las manos de Spinel jalaban de su chaqueta para encontrarse con sus labios. Spinel calló a Steven con un apasionado beso, el cual él correspondió tomándola de su cintura y cerrando sus sorprendidos ojos para disfrutar aún más el momento. Mientras que en ese instante se escuchaban los segundos finales que evidenciaban el nuevo año. Ante tal romántica escena dieron las doce de la noche y un centenar de linternas flotantes de los deseos cubrió el cielo, iluminando el tierno y emotivo beso que la naciente feliz pareja compartía sin parecer tener fin y que sellaría el inicio de año soñado para Steven y Spinel.

**Author's Note:**

> Historia creada a partir de la increíble ilustración realizada por la talentosa artista Kloa, este trabajo es mi sincero homenaje para ella como ilustradora.


End file.
